crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
2006-09-25
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events At Whateley Academy Ayla has a short session with the Headmistress after she's done with Aries, Icer, Hamper and Damper. The four of them are going to be in lockdown in Hawthorne for a couple of days; the rest of the bullies get to bring them food and service the toilets.Ayla and the New School In class, Jinn is challenged to practice switching between girl form and object form.Jade 4 - Bottle a Jinn Ayla spars with a number of students in her fourth period Basic Martial Arts class.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 1 - The Lernean Hydra Ito Sensei shows a video of the duel, and starts to ream Chaka out for bad form. Chaka explains her strategy: Montana has heat dissipation problems, and she broke his nose and did other things to make him overheat.Chaka - Duel Damsel Ayla stops in for a short chat with Aries after classes. They briefly discuss his parent's financial situation (bad) and Phase cuts a deal with him. Tennyo starts her new job in the library.It's Nice to have Friends At the after class Venus Inc. modeling club meeting, the new members are just starting runway work. Tansy is steaming about not getting the leadership recognition she so obviously deserves. She tries to use a mind blast to cause Fey to stumble. It works. Once. Jade, Tennyo, Ayla, and Toni get in some studying; they all meet Fey and Hank on the way to supper. Tansy discusses things with Kodiak at dinner. Then she goes out for a smoke. While she's outside, she remembers a time when she'd absorbed a nature spirit, and wonders how she can get a spirit of her own. She sees Team Kimba going in to dinner, and then sees Jinn split off to do some practice. Tansy absorbs her, leaving the clothes she was animating on a bench. At dinner, Team Kimba watches the byplay between the Alphas and Mindbird, and then discusses code names. After dinner, Team Kimba spots Jinn's clothes on a bench, and Jade says that she never came back. Team Kimba tries to comfort Jade after Tansy steals Jinn. Tansy practices a bit with her new powers on her way back to Dickinson. She discovers, among other things, that she can talk to Jinn. It's loathing at first sight. She asks her roommate, Sahar, if she notices anything different. "Like the spirit you're carrying?" Sahar answers. Dance class - Mr. Lodgeman wants to come back and meet Toni. He panics when he sees Fey - she's almost identical to his late wife, Sherry. Mr. Lodgeman heads for the Grove , which is a Class X entity in what Security has labeled as "Area Tango." Tennyo takes out after him. Meanwhile, Security, in the persons of Lt. Christian Reynolds , Sgt. Clay Buxton , and sensor tech Mark Mathews , attempts to figure out what to do about it. They send Sgt. Hackitt 's squad (Hackitt, Green , Metlor, Trews and Johnson ) to monitor the Grove. Then four people teleport in to the area of Poe Cottage . They send Lt. Reynolds , Michaels and Daniels. Sgt. Buxton talks to someone named Slicer about the defective AI, and mentions that Slicer's associates are being held by the Meta Force in California. Tennyo has a short discussion with the Grove. The Grove does not like Tennyo, but they agree not to get into a fight - after Tennyo threatens to scour that area of the forest down to bedrock. She finds Mr. Lodgeman, and after a bit of conversation fills him in on the Ultra-X-Amine . Mr. Lodgeman, in turn, fills Tennyo in on the incident with Reverend Englund where his wife, Sherry , died. The Grove teleports them back to Poe - right in the middle of Lt. Reynolds, Michaels and Daniels. Meanwhile, Derek Johnson, who's part of the patrol sent to Area Tango, decides to penetrate the Grove on his own. Johnson is also a mole for an anti-mutant group, Humanity First! . The Grove really does not like most humans. Johnson is going to be in the hospital for a long, long time. Back at Poe, Lt. Daniels and squad try to arrest Mr. Lodgeman (who's a supervisor) and Tennyo. They burst into the conference that the rest of the Mystic Six are having with Team Kimba. The resulting scene (including a pistol turning into a banana) would make the Keystone Kops proud. Reynolds and squad retire in confusion. Ayla joins in the conversation with what's left of the Mystic Six. Ayla ruminates on the various people she's met, and decides that she needs to know a lot more about what's going on, even though she suspects that some of it might not be Meant To Be Known by Mortal Man. She has nightmares that night about it. Somewhere in Colorado Lisa teleports the five of them to Colorado; then she and Nathan vanish. The Tanakas and Charlie Lodgeman discuss the situation with Tennyo. They think Tennyo's memories might unblock soon. At ARC They decide their previous testing was inconclusive, and decide to do a more thorough test. This time they get some results, which don't include an origin. Donna takes Sara shopping to Rogers' Fabric Boutique in Dunwich. After they get back, there's a huge discussion including the Grey Wizard, who's flown in from England. They decide that Sara should go to Whateley while she also works for ARC.A Simple Game See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline